


【云点】草莓奶油派

by Eting



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22239064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eting/pseuds/Eting
Kudos: 8





	【云点】草莓奶油派

✻渣渣文笔！  
✻玩弄食物！  
✻黄暴警告！

这天金钟云在厨房试做着要在自己的甜点店上市的新品－－－草莓奶油派，他铺完派皮，将成品放入烤箱，玻璃碗还剩下一些新鲜的草莓，他正想着要拿上楼去给李东海吃时那人就已经睡眼惺忪揉着眼睛走下楼。  
看到金钟云在厨房，他眼睛一亮，立刻小跑过去，却在看到桌上的食材时略带失望的嘟起嘴「啊…哥店里的新品是草莓口味啊….」  
金钟云见他的反应不禁讪笑，抬手揉乱人刚睡醒的脑袋瓜，李东海还不放弃的嘟嚷「哥你店里的东西都太甜了！要做做像是咖啡口味的啊！ 」  
金钟云转身从冰箱拿出他一早从店里带回来的提拉米苏和冰美式说「来吃吧」  
「嗯～最喜欢哥了～」李东海双手搂上他的脖颈吧唧一口亲在金钟云侧脸，宽松的衣服被手部动作牵扯，松垮的领口露出多处的暧昧吻痕  
「这里」金钟云眸色暗了暗，小手的指尖直戳人锁骨的一枚红点「希澈哥的？」  
「唔...嗯...」李东海红着脸小幅度的点了点头，金钟云上前一口咬住他的耳垂，牙齿轻轻厮磨蹂躏脆弱敏感的软肉，一边说着「我们小不点多久没被哥哥疼爱了...」  
「唔....上礼拜不是才.....」金钟云低下头继续在自己耳边呼气，李东海整个人几乎是软倒在他怀中，他伸出手紧抓着金钟云的衬衫试图让自己稳住脚步。  
「上礼拜已经好久了...」看着伏在自己怀中的李东海，他双手一抱，将人直接抱上餐桌坐着「今天该我来好好品尝了吧...」伸长手一捞，李东海顺势低下头，四片炙热的唇立刻交织在一起。  
在李东海赤裸的肌肤接触到冰凉的桌面时他才惊觉自己的上衣与短裤不知何时已被人褪去，全身上下仅存的内裤也被人褪得半挂不挂的在脚踝处，而金钟云自己除了上衣有些凌乱依旧是衣衫完整  
「哥....别在这…」已经被按躺在桌面上的李东海挣扎的欲起身，却被金钟云一手按住胸躺又倒了下去「不行喔今天你可是哥哥的甜点不能离开餐桌的」他眼角一撇像是发现什么，勾起嘴角的坏笑就把李东海一个翻身改成跪趴的姿势。  
「啊！什么东西....」 突然转换姿势，他都还没缓过神金钟云不知拿了什么，两只指头抹了就直接掰开两瓣雪白的臀肉往深处紧闭的嫩穴直插了进去。  
李东海慌乱的转过头就见金钟云臂弯夹着一盆奶油，另一手努力的在自己的后穴来回抽插、按压，在看明白自己的穴口被抹了什么后，他几乎是立刻涨红了脸，四肢更奋力的挣扎想跳下餐桌。  
「啪！」金钟云不满的一掌拍向他雪嫩的臀部「我不是说要乖乖待在餐桌上吗」接下来又是几掌打了上去，虽然他用的力道不大，但接连几掌已经足够把原本白皙的臀肉拍红，就像是刚成熟的蜜桃般呈现淡淡的粉红色。  
「呜....哥...呜呜...我不跑了...别打了....」其实根本不会痛，但成年人被打屁股的羞耻感还是让李东海呜咽乖乖求饶，他主动讨好似的翘起屁股，眼角带泪的看向身后的金钟云  
「这样才对 乖」被他看的那一眼差点把持不住的金钟云深吸一口气，奖励的给他一个吻，用手指又沾了奶油继续开拓已经稍变柔软湿润的穴口  
「嗯...呜....」金钟云的手指抽插的相当缓慢，每一折皱折都被慢慢撑开又细细磨过，已经情欲上头的李东海有些难耐的主动摇了摇腰给出暗示。  
确实收到暗示的金钟云笑出了声，指头却是不疾不徐的撤出，正当李东海期待自己能瞬间被填满时，却不见后方有任何动静，他再次转过头，发现金钟云是去把放在一旁的草莓拿了过来，李东海又是一阵慌乱，因为他大概猜到金钟云要干嘛了，但刚刚被打屁股可让他学到教训不敢随便乱动了，他只好楚楚可怜的开口，希望疼爱他的哥哥能够心软「哥...」  
金钟云见他这个反应感到有些好笑，他放下玻璃碗，上前一把揽住李东海的腰把他抱下餐桌，正当李东海以为自己的撒娇起了作用时，金钟云又把他转过身去让他自己手撑住桌子翘高屁股，他一个撇嘴却也是乖乖照做「哥...」  
「乖我看看小不点的小嘴有多能吃」金钟云先是塞了一颗草莓到自己嘴里再吻上李东海，香甜的草莓汁液在两人交缠的嘴里来回渡过「很甜吧小不点...」  
他又拿了颗草莓让李东海只能用门牙轻叼着并告诫「小不点草莓只能咬着喔掉下去可是会有惩罚的！」李东海更委屈了，眼框噙满泪，口中叼着草莓发不出声音，最后还是只能呜呜的点着头  
金钟云满意的点了点头，挑了颗最大的草莓，顺着已经被温热穴肉融化的奶油直塞了进去  
「唔唔！嗯..」李东海被刺激的仰起头，腰窝凹陷，完美展现背部流畅而优美的线条，无奈口中的草莓就像口球一般限制了他几乎要出声的呻吟，而金钟云不等他适应立马又塞进了第二颗，李东海牙一咬，叼着的草莓几乎被咬去大半，再深入一点就会被整个咬断掉下，李东海连忙松开牙齿，可怜兮兮的轻轻叼咬着。  
「忍忍…」金钟云伏下身胸膛紧贴李东海光裸的背，上前伸出软舌从李东海敏感的耳下一路舔弄到脖颈，一手绕到他的前胸寻找已经挺立的红樱轻捏搓揉，一只手又恶意的再塞了一颗草莓进去已经流出汁的穴口，似乎是即将到了极限，最后一颗草莓被挤压在小穴的入口处，像是造型肛塞堵的刚刚好，周围的一圈细折也几乎被撑平，他不放弃的插进两根手指，试图将最外侧的草莓继续推进「呜！不行了哥！进不去的....呜呜.. .」最终李东海还是没忍住，嘴里叼着的草莓缺了一口滚落在地板，他摇着头伸出手向后去推在自己后穴蹂躏的小手，整张脸都被泪水浸湿  
「好好好 乖 哥不用了 」金钟云见他哭的上气不接下气连忙抽出手指，将他再次抱往餐桌上。  
「呜....嗝....」李东海红着眼打着哭嗝半躺在餐桌上，双手撑着自己的上半身，双腿被大大分开，看着金钟云埋头在他两腿之间要把穴中的草莓取出。  
没想到刚刚情绪激动的李东海连带收缩了穴口，草莓似乎被带得更深了，李东海见金钟云迟迟没动手，以为他又要变弄花样玩自己忍不住泪水又开始往外流「呜呜你还不拿...拿出来....呜....我最讨厌哥哥了….」  
「宝贝 不是啊」金钟云连忙苦笑解释  
「唔...那 怎么办嘛！」李东海听完他的解释，脸不知道是因害羞还是生气整个涨得红润  
「宝贝你....」金钟云想到什么似的凑到他耳边低语说了几句，李东海的脸涨得更红了「你！」  
「这方法应该可以的 乖 试试嘛」金钟云继续低声哄骗，顺带吻了几下在人的眼角「来 用力」  
李东海双手捂着脸，下身略略使力夹紧穴口，他几乎能感受到体内的几颗草莓被自己穴肉搅烂而流出汁液，金钟云一边要人使力，一边插进自己的手指辅助被搅成碎块的果肉挖出李东海体内。  
搅烂的草莓变成汁液混着融化的奶油和李东海的体液溅湿整个小穴，滴滴嗒嗒顺着白皙臀肉流落成一条粉红色暧昧的水痕最终滴落在地上  
「唔...哥...你都欺负...我...呜呜....」李东海一边哭着一边崩溃看着从自己体内流出的大量果肉与汁液  
「啊！」李东海突然惊叫一声，他低头一看，金钟云竟然将唇覆上已经被玩弄到微微开合的粉嫩肉穴，柔软有力的舌尖细细舔过最娇嫩的软肉，还发出吸允的噗啾噗啾声「嗯啊….不要....脏啊….」李东海蹬着腿想闭起双腿，却被金钟云反握着大腿根部迫使分得更开，他抬起头，嘴角还流下一丝粉红色的草莓果汁，他凑上前吻住李东海的唇，用舌尖将草莓果肉送了过去，又意犹未尽的在他口中舔了一圈才分开说「我们小不点怎么会脏呢小不点最甜了哥哥吃饱了现在该换你吃啰」金钟云舔着嘴角残存的草莓汁液，一边缓慢向前挺身，将性器缓慢的全数没入已经被玩弄的湿润柔软的穴口。  
「呜嗯....」因为刚刚乱七八糟的前戏，现在的进入并没有让李东海感到难受，他闭上眼睛轻轻呜咽声，似乎感到满足。  
金钟云很满意他的反应，主动的替他套弄着身下被忽略很久的性器，受不住刺激的李东海终于第一次泄了出来，金钟云将他整个人抱下餐桌，让他撑着桌子，抬高一条腿挂在臂弯处，身下更加卖力的向上操弄，已经泄过的李东海双眼还迷茫的失神，只能随着身下顶弄的力道晃着身体，被吻肿的小嘴溢出微弱细小的呻吟，金钟云低吼了一声，身下也随之加快动作，终于在最后一个深挺，他迅速拔出性器，射在了李东海白皙的胸膛，他看着身下的人几乎没有焦距的双眼，白皙的胸膛，有两朵玫瑰挺立、无数的青紫吻痕还混着自己刚刚射出的乳白液体，几乎就像是今天自己试做的新甜点－－草莓奶油派，他又拿起一旁今天的凶器－－草莓随手在李东海胸前一抹沾上自己的液体，再塞到人的嘴里笑问「甜吗？」  
李东海已经昏昏欲睡毫无意识，本能的回了一句「嗯...甜...」  
「小不点 在哥哥眼中 你才是最甜的」金钟云低头凑到人的耳边轻吻一下，将人抱进浴室清洗。

「靠这是怎样！」从日本返回家中的曹圭贤一进门就闻到空气中弥漫着一场性爱结束的麝香味，在看到厨房、餐桌一片狼藉的惨况后，大概也明白刚刚的战场是在哪了。  
「喔你回来了啊」此时金钟云正好抱着李东海从浴室走了出来，看到他也只是冷静地问了声好，随即抱紧了怀中的人不等曹圭贤的反应就走上楼去，走到一半像是想起什么的说「肚子饿的话烤箱的草莓派你可以吃。」他难掩嘴角的笑意心想『我今天已经吃到最好吃的草莓奶油派了』

被带回来原本要让李东海享用的提拉米苏与冰美式表示：「我们呢？谁要吃我们？」


End file.
